familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shackelford County, Texas
Shackelford County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 3,302. Its county seat is Albany . The county is northeast of Abilene, the seat of Taylor County. Shackelford is named for Dr. John Shackelford, a Virginia physician who equipped soldiers at his own expense to fight in the Texas Revolution. Shackelford outfitted his troops in red uniforms, and they came to be called the "Shackelford Reds." Historic Fort Griffin, established in 1867, lies within Shackelford County. During the last two weekends of June, the Fort Griffin Fandangle, a western musical production, is presented by Shackelford County residents in the Prairie Theater in Albany. The content of the program is changed each year. Begun in 1938, it is billed as "Texas' Oldest Outdoor Musical". Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 916 square miles (2,371 km²), of which 914 square miles (2,367 km²) is land and 2 square miles (4 km²) (0.17%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 180 * U.S. Highway 283 * State Highway 6 * State Highway 351 Adjacent counties *Throckmorton County (north) *Stephens County (east) *Eastland County (southeast) *Callahan County (south) *Jones County (west) *Haskell County (northwest) Education Shackelford County contains the School Districts *Lueders-Avoca Independent School District. *Albany Independent School District. *Moran Independent School District. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,302 people, 1,300 households, and 941 families residing in the county. The population density was 4 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,613 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.22% White, 0.48% Black or African American, 0.42% Native American, 4.24% from other races, and 0.64% from two or more races. 7.60% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,300 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.60% were non-families. 26.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.70% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 24.80% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 18.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 90.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,479, and the median income for a family was $38,447. Males had a median income of $26,953 versus $19,766 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,341. About 10.90% of families and 13.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.80% of those under age 18 and 16.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Albany *Lueders *Moran See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Shackelford County, Texas References External links * * Texas Genealogy & History * Texas Association of Counties Category:Counties of Texas Category:Shackelford County, Texas Category:Established in 1874